role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
PS4 King Ghidorah
PS4 King Ghidorah is a Role-Play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality While controlled by G-Force, King Ghidorah had no known personality, besides protecting the Earth. After being broken from their control, however, King Ghidorah is ruthless and craves for destruction. He is merciless and relentless in his attacks, and extremely arrogant. He seeks revenge on the GDF for controlling him. History The Crystal Army and BirthGoji Origins and Breaking Free Thousands of years ago, King Ghidorah wiped out a civilization on the planet Venus. Later, he tried to wipe out Earth, but was defeated and almost killed by a Gojiran. Afterwards, the G-Force found his battered and bruised body, and made him a cyborg and controlled him to protect cities. The last of these instances was during the Milwaukee Showdown. At the time, Rulers of Earth Orga had been fighting a battle with PS4 Battra, and in the middle Inferno DesGhidorah had joined the fray against Battra. They quickly sent the then-Mecha King Ghidorah out to assist Battra, with the mech coming in blazing with gravity bolts against Orga. After a short beam skirmish Orga barreled in and knocked one of the mechanical dragon's heads with a double fist smash, but when he launched a blast of his shoulder cannon, Mecha King Ghidorah sent up a shield that absorbed the energy, using it to wake up his knocked-out head. Realizing he needs to get up close, Orga charged again, dodging Mecha King Ghidorah's taser. Using his arms to propel himself forward, Orga kicked and made a dent in the mecha's chest, only to be stunned by a taser-gravity bolt combo. Angered, Orga hurled Mecha King Ghidorah into the air and smashed it towards the ground, with the Ghidorah softening his fall with his flight. However, suddenly a battled Inferno DesGhidorah flew over the two, and shortly after the battle switched, with Orga moving on to Battra while Mecha King Ghidorah battled against Inferno. After a short skirmish, Orga and Battra were both taken out of the battle, while Mecha King Ghidorah had tased Inferno DesGhidorah into submission. However, a new foe entered the battle, laughing. It was ZSG, the villain who commanded the other two attackers. After failing first with his telekinesis, ZSG tried again and smashed Mecha King Ghidorah into a skyscraper. There, he offered freedom from the humans that had controlled him. At this, Mecha King Ghidorah's heads remembered everything, and using his willpower King Ghidorah agreed, taking a portal to his base with Inferno and Orga and leaving PS4 Battra to bleed on the ground. In the base, after a short introduction one thing was clear - King Ghidorah was out for revenge. Soon he was off to get new enhancements, including arms, and the replacement of his mechanical head for an organic one. After this, he went at met the two other ghidorahs in ZSG's group, Inferno and O. Monster X. Defection from The Crystal Army Later that day, King Ghidorah agreed to spar in a city with DesGhidorah and O. Monster X. However, during it, Monster X suddenly went into his Keizer form, enraging him and causing chaos. ZSG had to step in, and King Ghidorah went into his Grand form for the first time to assist in stopping the new form of Monster X. However, shortly afterwards Grand King Ghidorah inexplicably went into a rage as well and became destroying crystals in a city Unleashed Spacegodzilla was operating in. He and ZSG got into a rough battle that ended when ZSG attacked King Ghidorah in his weak points, taking him out of his Grand form. After the battle, ZSG met King Ghidorah one-on-one, but after little talking the Ghidorah was knocked out by The Crystal Cavalier, a then-ally of ZSG, smashing his head against the wall (after chloroform failed). Then, ZSG took his DNA for later use. Waking up, King Ghidorah forgot about it (???) and moved on with his day, only for his suspicions of ZSG not caring about him or other allies to be risen when Bandai Irys rebelled against him publicly, then confirmed when Monster X overheard him plotting. The two fled to Monster Island, where BirthGoji was surprisingly fine with taking the two in, along with Rulers of Earth Orga, who he had taken along. more tba Abilities King Ghidorah= *King Ghidorah can fly with Anti-Gravity at Mach 5. *King Ghidorah can manipulate gravity. *King Ghidorah can fire Gravity Bolts from his left and right heads. *King Ghidorah can fire Laser Triple Beams from his central head. *King Ghidorah has armor on his chest which is camouflaged as his regular skin. *King Ghidorah is equipped with Paralysis Missiles. *King Ghidorah has three tasers which quickly drain foes' energy. *King Ghidorah can create an energy shield which absorbs energy attacks. *King Ghidorah has capture cables and a mechanical hand that can discharge electricity. *King Ghidorah is equipped with a G-Buster. *King Ghidorah can create hurricane winds with his wings. *King Ghidorah can use his necks to constrict opponents. *King Ghidorah can travel quickly through space. *King Ghidorah has very durable, golden scales. These protect him from physical attacks. *King Ghidorah is extremely durable. *King Ghidorah can regenerate at an average rate. *King Ghidorah has arms, which are usually camouflaged. *King Ghidorah possesses immense physical strength. |-|Grand King Ghidorah= *King Ghidorah can fly with Anti-Gravity at Mach 8. *King Ghidorah can manipulate gravity. *King Ghidorah's Gravity Bolts becomes red and much stronger. *King Ghidorah's Laser Triple Beam becomes stronger. *King Ghidorah has armor on his chest which is camouflaged as his regular skin. *King Ghidorah is equipped with Paralysis Missiles. *King Ghidorah has three tasers which quickly drain foes' energy. *King Ghidorah's energy shield becomes stronger. *King Ghidorah is equipped with a G-Buster. *King Ghidorah can create hurricane winds with his wings. *King Ghidorah can use his necks to constrict opponents. *King Ghidorah can travel quickly through space. *King Ghidorah's scales becomes more resistant to attacks, becomes even more durable, and gains regeneration. *King Ghidorah has arms, which are usually camouflaged. *King Ghidorah becomes extremely strong in his Grand Form. Weaknesses *King Ghidorah is relatively slow on land. *King Ghidorah does not do well in melee combat. *in his Grand Form, King Ghidorah can't control his actions well. Category:Ghidorah Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Becoming Good Category:Flying Characters Category:Predators Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Fr0stfur) Category:Average Intelligence